Hillmen
by Lady Murasaki1
Summary: What happened to Alanna during the time when Kel was a page? Here's what I think took place. The title has nothing to do with the story so far, really, but it will make sense soon. My first fic, so be kind!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything that can be found in Tammy's Books is hers, everything else is mine.

Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened to Alanna those years that she was banished from the palace when Kel was a page? Here is what I think she did.

Alanna's POV (Right after fighting with Jon and Wyldon about Kel and promising to stay away from her for her page years). 

After the Fight 

"Magical influence, wouldn't give that poor girl magical influence, just one or two pointers, is that too much to ask?" Alanna muttered under her breath as she stormed down the corridors to her suite, glaring daggers at anyone who crossed her path.

When Alanna finally reached her rooms she went in and slammed the door behind her. "Milain", she called to her new maid that was sitting by a window hemming a red tunic that Alanna had ripped in the practice courts earlier that week, "have my bags packed and ready to go by tonight, I am going on a trip and won't be back for a very long time."_ If Jon wants me to stay away, fine that's just what he'll get._

"Lady, I don' mean to be rude, but with you gone...." Milain said meekly.

"Oh, yes, of course." Alanna said understanding the servant's dilemma. "No need to worry, 'Lain, My daughter will be arriving a court next week, and has written to ask me to find her a serving maid. She is around your age and I think you and she will get along just fine."

A small smile crossed Alanna's lips. It had taken her forever to find a good, hard working servant that didn't mind working for the "Lioness" at the palace and now, a mere month after she had found Milain she had to drop everything and leave. _Oh well, _she thought, _just my luck. _

*~*~*~*~*

Alanna left the castle before dinner, taking a small meal with her. She saw no reason to stick around longer. She had given Milain letters to deliver to her friends at the palace, knowing herself too well to know that there would be no talking to her in the mood she was in. Alanna had also left a letter for George. Of all the people in her life the last one she wanted to speak to was George. He would try and make her feel better, and then he would convince her not to go ridding off, or at least not alone. She needed time to work this out of her system on her own. The last thing she left with the maid was a large sack of Gold Nobles, and instructions on things to buy for the new page, if she decided to come after all. She of all people knew how hard it was to be forever competing with boys that were naturally stronger than you. And this girl would have it worse because now the other pages would _know_ she was a girl. Alanna wanted to help more, but she knew that this was the only way she could do anything for Keladry without Jon knowing.

That night she rented a room at an inn that was located on the top of the bluffs directly east of Cours. Her room was simple enough; there was a writing desk, a bench by the window and a small, but comfortable bed against the wall. After soaking in a hot bath she sat down at the bench. Her window faced west, and gazing out of it she had to admit that the sun setting behind the city was quite beautiful. The palace, sitting in the middle of the capital atop the hill, was glowing gold, its shadow making the surrounding buildings disappear.

_Shame the king who rules there is a biased self-centered pig_, she thought, enraged again as she brought herself out of her daydream. The lady knight jumped up and slammed the shutters so fast that the only candle that lit the room was blown out. 

_Oh well, if I am to get an early start tomorrow then I should go to sleep now anyway. _Alanna crossed the room to the bed, cursing out loud as she hit her knee on the bench and knocked it over. Tucking herself in under the covers, she couldn't help wish for a better day tomorrow.

Well, that was it my first chapter in my first fic hope you all liked!! I want to say thank you to my best friend in the whole entire world( at least when it comes to stories) Kaitlyn, who is a complete genius. Now, if you please people, review, even if you hated it, I just want to know that someone took the time to read my story.

Thanks much,

Lady Muraskai


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Any thing that Tamora Pierce, the all-powerful goddess of the written word, owns, ummm.she owns, so logic says that I can't own it too, right?  
  
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened to Alanna those years that she was banished from the palace when Kel was a page? Here is what I think she did.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Alanna woke early the next morning, eager to get on the road soon. She dressed simply in black breeches and a loose blue shirt, sword strapped at her waist. It was too hot to travel in full armor, and she didn't want to have to clean the sand off it anyway.  
  
By the time the sun was up she had already paid the innkeeper, and was on her way to the desert, deciding that she would go first to the Bloody Hawk, she hadn't been there for quite some time and thought the tribe might give her something to do for a while.  
  
Around noon she spotted something strange through a clearing in the forest, not far from the desert. Wanting to investigate, without being heard, she dismounted and walked silently through the under brush to the clearing.  
  
What she saw shocked her.  
  
It was a village, or had once been a village anyway. Paths between piles of ash marked where roads once ran between buildings, various home items, such as cooking supplies, were scattered everywhere. Grasping the ember stone at her neck she saw no traces of magic among the ruin, this was not done by a sorcerer, no, it looked more like the work of bandits.  
  
After searching the surroundings for about five minuets Alanna found horse tracks leading out of the clearing, and into the desert. The prints were barely disturbed, which meant they mush have been recent. She once again mounted her mare. Something terrible had happened here, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. Not to mention she had four years of extra time on her hands.  
  
It wasn't long before she spotted something. Only a few yards into the sand lay a large dark figure. Cautiously Alanna moved closer to the shape. It was a man she discovered, laying on his side, but he was in bad shape.  
  
He had hair that was either brown or black; it was hard to tell with all the sand in it. His nose was long and crooked. His large mouth was shut tightly against the elements. A small cut went across his forehead, and the blood was dry. His eyes were closed.  
  
Alanna started to make the sign against evil, but then she noticed something. The sand next to his nose moved, slightly yes, but it still moved. This man was still breathing which could mean only one thing; he was alive.  
  
*~*Okay, that was short, but I am not exactly sure how I am going to write the next part. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. It was my first, which makes you my first reviewers, and that's very special.  
  
XetherealX; Thank you very, very much, I am glad you liked it. bumblebee; Thanks, I don't think anyone has done one like this before, here it is. Scarlet Mage; Thanks, I never did like George much myself. Sailor Star; Ok, so I didn't exactly update soon, but here it is. Hev; You like it, you really like it! You have been wanting to read the rest of it, so here you go, have fun.  
  
That's all folks! Please r&r! ~ Lady Murasaki. 


End file.
